


Little Malec Moments Part 2

by Fandom746



Series: Little Malec Moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Small oneshots based on our favourite ship, Malec. All based on a single random word prompts.As always, the characters belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare and Freeform.Includes the next 10 prompts (ie) prompt 16 to 25.





	1. Striped Socks

Magnus had a socks fetish. He possessed hundreds of socks, so many that they took up around 10 drawers in his massive room-converted-to-closet. He had every single type. There were plain black ones, raindow coloured ones, glittery silver ones, and even many white ones, though washing them later was a pain because they got dirty so fast.  
  
Magnus could never resist buying new socks, and would almost always come home with a new pair whenever he went shopping. He would almost always wear socks at home, he loved them so much. So one can imagine his delight when he realised that Alec's feet were the same size as his. After that day, Magnus put up a new rule in the house - Alec was to wear socks in the loft too - he had to wear Magnus's socks.  
  
This initially caused a lot of annoyance and resistance on Alec's part, but he soon gave in, seeing the pure joy in Magnus's face whenever he wore his socks. After that, Alec woke up everyday with a new pair of socks adorning his feet.  
  
The socks soon became a very important thing to them. Sometimes Magnus and Alec would swap just one sock, so that they were both wearing mismatched ones, showing that they belonged to each other, and were incomplete when alone. Izzy and Jace got used to Alec turning up for training in neon green socks, or socks that glimmered and shone under the witchlight.  
  
Sometimes, Alec and Magnus would dance around the loft, slipping and sliding in their socks. Sometimes they would nudge each other softly with their socks-covered toes when they wanted attention, and sometimes this would lead to a session of kicking each other's ankles and trying to push the other's feet off the couch.  
  
Sometimes, Magnus would wear his socks on his hands and act like they were paws, as he went pawing Alec's shoulder, cheek, and stomach.  
  
But there were two pairs of socks that Magnus loved dearly, socks that Alec had gifted him. One was a pair of striped socks, bright blue and pale yellow in colour, that had the words _Magnus- property of Alec_ on one sock, and _Alec-property of Magnus_ on the other. The second pair was a simple silver one which they wore with the striped socks.  
  
And Magnus couldn't contain his joy when they wore those socks on their wedding day, the blue and yellow peeking out under Alec's trousers as he walked down the aisle. _Property of Magnus_ \- the sock said, and Magnus smirked, thinking of how true it was. He had completely belonged to Alec from the first time they met.


	2. Plastic

Magnus looked down at the pale strip of plastic on his ring finger. It was an impromptu proposal that Alec had made to him a few days ago, while they had been stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, part of the fair that had come to town.  
  
He remembered how nervous Alec had been about asking him the important question, how Alec had bit his lip before the words flew out of his mouth. He remembered how Alec had jumped up happily when he had said yes, and then how Alec had mumbled, face turning beetroot red when he confessed that he didnt have a ring yet. He remembered how he had convinced Alec that it didnt matter, that the mere act of asking for his hand in marriage was much more significant that exchanging rings.  
  
But Alec had not agreed. He had twisted around and pulled out a small plastic strip, the same blue as his eyes, and wound it into a ring, before placing it on Magnus's hand.  
  
_"I promise i will get you a real ring soon Magnus. But for the time being, to show that you are indeed my fiance, please wear this? "_ he had asked, and Magnus had agreed.  
  
Magnus laughed bitterly at the memory of that night and how happy he had been, the prospect of getting married to Alec a clear possibility in the future.  
  
But now. Now, it was nothing more than an empty promise.  
  
He gasped out loud, gulping in air, trying to stop the sobs building up in his chest, but failing miserably. Shaking badly, with tears escaping his eyes and dropping onto the blue ring on his hand, Magnus slowly removed it, and using his magic, created a silver ring that encircled the plastic, leaving it visible as a single blue strip running the circumference of the ring. He slipped it onto his ring finger again.  
  
It would have to do. Now that Alec could no longer get him a real ring, could no longer marry him, could no longer talk to him, or hold him, or kiss him.

_Now that Alec was dead, the plastic in the ring would remain the only gift Magnus would ever get, the closest he would ever come to getting married._


	3. Sweater Weather

"Magnus what are you wearing.....is that my sweater?" Alec asked, shocked as he froze at the doorway, observing Magnus sitting on the couch in a faded black button up sweater - a sweater that used to be his, before Magnus had thrown it away. Apparently not.  
  
" Yes it is. I couldn't help myself, i was cold." Magnus replied, blushing slightly.   
  
Alec felt his jaw drop. Magnus was the type of person who would never wear a jacket that wasn't from a designer brand. He would never wear anything that clashed with his clothes, or covered up his fine jewellery. So what was up today? Besides, the weather....  
  
"Magnus, it isnt even cold today! In fact it is distinctly more hot and humid than it was when i left a week ago. This isnt appropriate sweater weather." Alec protested.  
  
Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. Magnus smiled. "Now it is cold. Appropriate sweater weather for you?"   
  
Alec just glared at him. This was not how he had expected their meeting to be. After spending a week in Idris, forced to stay apart from Magnus and try to sleep in a cold unfamiliar bed, Alec was exhausted, and yearned Magnus's arms to go around him. Instead they were bickering over _sweater weather?_   
  
Alec had started shivering by now, and his breath puffed out visibly in front of him. _Exactly how cold had Magnus made this place?_  
  
"You're feeling cold too arent you?" Magnus asked, grinning. Then he pulled the sweater open, and raised his arms, welcoming him in. "Come here. Lets get you warmed up."   
  
Smiling slightly, Alec jumped onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Magnus's warm torso, shoving his arms under the sweater, his head resting on Magnus's chest.   
  
"Better?" Magnus asked, a catch in his voice. Alec hummed in reply, and then turned his head slightly to kiss Magnus's collarbone. They sat in silence for sometime, Alec feeling content for the first time in a week.  
  
"You know, Alexander, I missed you a lot. Thats why i was wearing your sweater. Because it still smells of you. Thats how i got by these 7 days." Magnus whispered softly, his heartbeat rising as Alec began pressing kisses up his neck, then the jaw and finally the lips. Magnus closed his eyes, and felt Alec's lips ghosting over his eyelids as well.  
  
"I missed you too, so so much. That's why i took this with me." Alec whispered and pulled a locket out from under his shirt. He opened the small heart shaped locket to reveal a photo of Magnus, dressed in a simple black sequined shirt, his hand raised and giving out blue sparks. "And also, I stole your ring." Alec muttered quietly, and showed him the ring with a letter M engraved on it, currently sitting on his index finger. He was very conscious of the fact that he didnt know how Magnus would react. Magnus's jewellery was very important to him.  
  
Magnus took some time to reply, but he finally said "So that's where the ring went to. I thought i had lost it. Keep it Alexander. Keep it with you, so that it reminds you of me."  
  
Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead, then chuckled softly. "By the way, I'm keeping the sweater."  
  
Then he pulled the open sweater closer to both of them, and increased the temperature slightly so that it was just cold, but not freezing like before. He then wrapped his sweater-clad arms around Alec, holding him in place against his body, and Alec drifted off to sleep, finally back in the arms that always provided him comfort. Always.   
  
_Maybe there were advantages to having Magnus wear my sweaters. We should do this more often, be it appropriate sweater weather or not_....was Alec's last conscious thought before sleep overtook him.


	4. Breathless

Alec was proud to state that he had always been completely in control of all his movements, and thoughts. He had perfected the art of appearing almost invisible if required. He always did what his parents wanted him to do, even if it forced him to always think of family name, and honour rather than of his own happiness.  
  
However he also had a few moments where he couldnt seem to control himself, brief moments of lapse in his better judgement. One such lapse was on the day he had been oogling one of the French Shadowhunters, a slight boy of his own age, and had caught himself quickly before causing too much damage.

Another was the time he had accidentally walked in on one of his tutors fighting with a dummy in the training room, and had been fascinated by the way those kicks and punches made his body look. In that incident too Alec had managed to catch himself just in time and had walked out before he had been noticed.  
  
The day he finally noticed Jace in _that_ way and felt insanely attracted to his parabatai, he knew immediately that it would be the worst mistake ever, and he strived hard to forget those feelings, lock them away behind thick walls. He only let Izzy through the walls, less by choice and more because Izzy tore through them too fast for him to put his defenses up.  
  
But now, now Alec found himself facing a man in a shimmering red tuxedo, with a black bowtie with sequins embedded in it and a white shirt glowing brightly in the dim light. The man's black hair was set in spikes with its tips dyed in red. And now, it seemed as if Alec lost complete control on his thoughts. They came to a sluggish halt, and left Alec breathless and numb, unable to quite process what he was seeing.  
  
"Im Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you are...?" The man said, extending his hand, and it was all Alec could do to shake it, still fighting for control and losing badly, still breathless.  
  
"Alec." He whispered softly, unable to make his voice louder. His lungs screamed for breath, he still felt breathless.  
  
"Alec. Breathe. Come on. Breathe in....and out.....once more..." Magnus coached him, and Alec automatically complied, the simple exercise allowing him to regain his control over his wayward thoughts, though his breath had not yet returned. He was worried now that it was probably permanently gone, flown out the window along with all the preaching his parents had given him about _'controlling his homosexual urges'._  
  
"Better?" Magnus asked, and Alec nodded, face bright red with embarassment, almost the same red as Magnus's tuxedo. "Hey, dont worry about it. If i wasnt so experienced, i would have become breathless too. Look at you..." Magnus wolf whistled, and Alec laughed out loud suddenly. Magnus looked as if Christmas had arrived early.  
  
"Beautiful." He muttered under his breath, then forced himself to get the next words out without trying to sound too desperate. "I have to go now, but maybe we can meet again? Call me?" Magnus muttered and wrote his phone number on Alec's arm, Alec freezing under his touch, still breathless as his mind focused on the feel of Magnus's hand against his taut forearm.  
  
"Bye!" Magnus waved and sauntered off, and it was only after he had left that Alec managed to take a deep breath.  
  
But any time he thought back to Magnus's face, how his lips had curled gently into a perfect crescent, how his eyes had gleamed with amusement and joy, Alec became breathless once more. It was the first time he was feeling that way, the first time he was unable to control himself. And if he was true to himself, he knew that this feeling of breathlessness was something he enjoyed rather than feared.

Alec made up his mind to call Magnus again as soon as possible.  
  
Why did anyone ever want to breathe? It was overrated anyway.


	5. Crash And Burn?

Magnus had lived for 800+ years and had seen everything in his long life - love and happiness, pain and sorrow, grief and suffering, birth and death. He had lived a full life, experienced all that life had to offer, and though he wasn't tired of life yet, and probably thought he would never be, when he heard that his life could crash and burn or take flight and touch the sky soon, that he was at the crossroads that life had to offer him, he took it in stride. After all what was life without risk?  
  
The crash came soon after the seer had made that prediction. Magnus crashed headlong into a thin, tall shadowhunter boy at Pandemonium, and realised exactly why it had been predicted that he might burn. The boy seemed like an Angel placed on Earth and his heart was irrevocably lost, given over to the boy in black. Magnus winked at the boy, while his heart thumped madly in his chest. The million dollar question ran in his head - _would he crash and burn? Or would they be able to get in a relationship and could he fly up and touch the sky? Was he in for destruction? Or was he in for his salvation?_  
  
His heart sank as he watched the boy walk away without giving him even a second glance.   
  
_Looks like it was crash and burn after all._  
  
Except, at the far end of the room, the boy paused, turned around, gave Magnus a small smile and waved at him before leaving the room. Magnus's heart soared again. If the boy waved at him, then everything wasnt lost. The boy would find his phone number in his jeans pocket, where Magnus had slipped it in earlier. And if he was lucky, the boy would call him. All he had to do was wait.  
  
_Maybe this shadowhunter would be able to make him fly and touch the sky._  
  
Maybe he would give him the love he had always hoped for but had never quite recieved.   
  
Maybe.


	6. Fireflies

Alec looked around the darkness, despair gripping him completely. He had walked out of the Institute with only the intention of going for a walk and clearing his head. He had just been released from the infirmary, after the Silent Brothers had finally declared that he was completely healed from the Greater Demon venom.   
  
_Of course I am healed! Magnus used his magic to heal me!_ Alec had insisted all throughout and once they declared that it was true, he had ran out to the park. There, he had gotten lost among the twisted roots that seemed so alien and unfamiliar in the dark.  
  
Without any conscious effort, Alec suddenly began thinking of Magnus while wandering around the park, but not reaching any familiar paths. If anything, it all seemed to be getting darker and darker.   
  
"I wish i could meet Magnus again. I have so much to say....i dont know how..." Alec spoke out loud into the dark.  
  
Suddenly light began winking far away, coming closer and closer every second. Alec stared in wonder as the winking lights came up to him and began swirling around him, and he slowly realised what they were. Fireflies!   
  
As he looked around, the fireflies came together in front of him and formed an arrow pointing to his right.   
  
_Am i supposed to follow them?_  Alec wondered. For all he knew, it might be a trap set by some faerie. But as he looked at the fireflies, he felt a distinct sense of familiarity and adoration. There was a distinct friendly feel to them.  
  
Making up his mind, Alec began walking in the direction pointed out, and followed the fireflies for a few minutes, when he suddenly noticed the lights of Brooklyn looming up in front of him. And still the fireflies refused to leave him, but rather winked ahead of him, making an arrow once more.   
  
Alec followed them once more, until they suddenly stopped and formed a heart shape. He looked around and noticed that he was standing in front of Magnus's loft.   
  
Just then he heard Magnus's voice behind him. "Alec, if you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was ask."   
  
"But... i didnt...." Alec stuttered.  
  
"You did. When you were lost in the park. Thats why i sent these fireflies." Magnus waved his arms around, indicating the fireflies that were flying around them forming little hearts and the word Malec in a glittering fashion.   
  
Magnus saw Alec's face turn pink slightly as he stared at the display, and taking pity on the shadowhunter, he opened up a portal through which the fireflies disappeared.   
  
"What? Where did they go?" Alec asked in a slightly panicked voice.   
  
"Back to the park. Its not nice to pull them out of their habitat and leave them here you know. People can sometimes be crueler than demons. They try to capture the fireflies in jars!" Magnus explained and to his surprise saw Alec nodding along.  
  
"Now. Was there something you wanted to say to me, or did you just randomly call out my name?" Magnus inquired.  
  
"How do you know if i called out for you or not?"   
  
"I have magic, darling. Of course i can find out. Besides i was passing by anyway." Magnus smirked, and Alec stared up at him for a second, then looked away.  
  
"I..i just wanted to thank you for healing me." Alec said softly, looking down at Magnus's shoes.  
  
"You are very welcome. I couldnt allow you to die after all. You havent called me for a date yet."   
  
Alec began panicking again. "I.... i cant.... I'm not.."   
  
Magnus shushed him quietly and said, "Dont worry about it. If you dont want to, then just let it go. I would love to go on a date with you Alexander, but if you arent willing then I'll understand. None of you shadowhunters would ever want to go out with demon spawn. Ive come to terms with it." Magnus said, his tone becoming dry and bitter at the end.  
"Go on shadowhunter. Back to the Institute. I cant rescue you again if you get lost."  
  
Magnus waved at the shocked and speechless Alec, gave a small sad smile and turned away, the smile dropping off his face as soon as he wasnt facing Alec again.  
  
It always hurt, the way shadowhunters behaved with him, and though he was used to it, that didnt make it less painful. Taking a deep breath, he was about to walk to the door of his apartment, determined to spend the night drinking till the end of all reasoning, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand full of calluses and scars, a hand with the open-eye rune stretched across it.  
  
The hand applied a slight pressure, turning him around until he was facing the shadowhunter attached to the hand. Alexander Lightwood stood in front of him, so close that Magnus could feel the warmth rising off him. Magnus looked down into Alec's eyes, the crystal clear blue that seemed to suck him into their depths. He was so captivated that he almost didnt realise when Alec looped his fingers into Magnus's belt loops, and pulled Magnus against himself.   
  
Alec leaned up, one hand on Magnus's waist, the other having moved from Magnus's shoulder, and was now caressing his neck. He twisted up, till his mouth ghosted along Magnus's with the lightest pressure, once, then twice, before Magnus seemed to regain his senses and deepened the kiss.  
  
Finally they broke apart, gasping a little for breath and Alec pulled away, moving backwards a few steps. " I'll call you, Magnus. Tonight." He said softly, smiling, still filled with bliss.  
  
" But how? My number must have washed off ages ago." Magnus asked, bewildered.  
  
"I..uh... i kind of learn the number byheart..." Alec trailed off, and saw the light in Magnus's eyes kindle into a raging fire.   
  
" I'll wait up for you." Magnus replied, touched by the simple fact. He made to turn away again, but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. "Thank you." Alec muttered against his neck, his breath ticking him and Magnus closed his eyes. He was so happy that he felt he might just float off the ground and fly. Then suddenly Alec's arms around him tightened even more, and upon opening his eyes, Magnus realised that the cause for the sudden panic was because they were indeed floating a few feet up in the air.   
  
Magnus kissed Alec once more and set them both down on the pavement again. With one last hug, Alec disentangled himself and walked away, smiling slightly.   
  
That was when he realised suddenly that it was well past midnight. That meant it was now Valentine's Day.   
  
_He had confessed his love for Magnus on Valentine's Day._  
  
And despite the problems it entailed, Alec was happier than he had ever been.   
  
He never could get Magnus out of his head, and now he didnt want to.  



	7. Genetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : there is reference to a character from The Infernal Devices book series - Will Herondale, a boy with black hair and blue eyes whom Magnus had helped in London in the 1800s.

Magnus was always fascinated by genetics and if not for the fact that he was immortal and would never grow old, he might have even chosen that as a career path. But the woes of immortality wouldnt let him pursue it, for he would have to study it thoroughly in one place, and then everyone would notice that he wasnt ageing.  
  
So he gave up on learning the theory in genetics, merely studied up on the basics that fascinated him. But he was sure that he had gotten the most experience in observing the inheritance of genes.  
  
It was remarkable, how traits passed on from one generation to the other. So he was not shocked, merely pleasantly surprised when he saw the black hair and blue eyes that William Herondale had worn with pride was now passed on to a young uncomfortable Lightwood.  
  
However, it was only the looks that were passed on. The shadowhunter boy, Alexander's mannerisms were entirely his own. And Magnus felt himself falling in love with his Alexander, not because black hair and blue eyes were his favourite combination, but because he possessed an unimaginably large heart.  
  
Genetics was interesting, but it was not what made Magnus love Alec.  
  
"Its you. It has always been you, Alexander. NOT because you look like William, who incidentally, i never loved like that - he was just a good friend. No, i love you Alexander, for nothing other than the fact that it is you." Magnus whispered, holding the photo of Alec and himself posing in front of the Eiffel tower, too late to explain it all, for Alec had flauntered off a few days back, truly believing that Magnus loved him because he had loved Will. Believing that the basis of his love was _genetics_ and nothing else.  
  
And there was nothing Magnus could do to convince him otherwise. 


	8. Fairy Lights

"Come on!" Magnus exclaimed, tugging on Alec's hand to make him walk faster as they made their way near the lake. Magnus had created a portal from the loft to a park that Alec had never seen before. But Alec didnt mind. Everywhere was the same to him, as long as he was accompanied by Magnus.  
  
Finally they reached Magnus's destination and Magnus lay down on the grass immediately, pillowing his head on one arm, while with the other one, he pulled Alec down so that he too was lying down, curled up beside Magnus. They lay there together for some time, comfortable in the silence and content with each other's company.  
  
Finally Alec asked, "Mags, why are we here?"  
  
"Well, why not?" Magnus replied with a sideways smile. "Look up, Alec. Look at the stars....." Magnus raised his arm and pointed out the constellations, some of which Alec knew too, but many were things that Alec was pretty sure Magnus had made up on the spot. He didnt care. It was amazing to just lie down beside Magnus, and stare at the stars up high, glinting like diamonds in the sky.  
  
Just then, Magnus's grip on his hand tightened, and Alec could feel the pulse in Magnus's neck become more rapid. He pulled away and sat up. "Magnus, whats wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
Magnus smiled at him nervously. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all. Lie down please, Alec?" Magnus tugged him down again, and then whispered in his ear. "I have something to show you."  
  
Magnus waved his hands suddenly in front of him and the whole place was flooded with brightness coming from dozens of fairy lights. They glittered brilliantly, and almost immediately Alec realised that the lights were forming words.  
  
_Will you marry me, Alexander?_ Flashed in a bright golden hue against the night sky.  
  
In shock, Alec just lay on the grass staring upwards incredulously. Slowly he became aware that he had taken much too long to reply and that Magnus's grip on his hand had become tighter, as if worried that Alec would let go.  
  
Alec turned his head to the side to look at Magnus, and saw him already facing his way, studying his face closely. As if he had suddenly understood, Magnus nodded once, sharply, and let go of Alec's hand. "Its ok, you dont need to say anything. Sorry for springing this on you without a warning. Lets just go back." He said and sat up, fingers scrubbing his cheek hastily, as if determined to make sure that Alec wouldn't notice.  
  
Suddenly Magnus's words sank in, and Alec sat up abruptly, and clutched Magnus's wrist. He could feel Magnus's pulse beating crazily under his fingers, he could feel Magnus straining away from him slightly, his other hand clutching his elbow, hugging his own body as if to keep himself from breaking down in front of Alec.  
  
"Magnus...." Alec muttered soothingly, and when Magnus didnt turn towards him, he placed his hand softly on Magnus's cheek, tugging slightly so that he faced Alec, and realised with a sudden pang that Magnus's cheeks were slightly damp.  
"Magnus, you didnt even listen to my answer! I want to say just one word to you - yes!"  
  
Magnus gave a tiny gasp and now his eyes were trained on Alec's face. "What?" He asked faintly.  
  
"I said yes. Yes i will marry you, Magnus! Why did you doubt it at all?"  
  
"Because....because you seemed so shocked, and...and i also know that shadowhunters never marry downworlders....so it just made sense that you were saying no.....except you werent!" Magnus stared at Alec for a minute, then spoke again, all the hope in the world contained in his voice. "You mean it, right Alec? You really will marry me?"  
  
Alec nodded. "Yes! There is no one else i would rather spend my life with, and i dont care if you are a downworlder. To me you are just Magnus. _My wonderful warlock, Magnus Bane_." And they finally kissed under the fairy lights.  
  
"Say my name again?" Magnus said, and Alec complied immediately. Just then a fairy light drifted downwards from the tip of the letter M from the word marry. It came to a halt in front of Alec, and opened up to reveal a pair of small circular objects shining under the golden light. A pair of rings.  
  
And right there, under the dozens of fairy lights which had rearranged themselves to form hearts and the word YES against the sky, Alec and Magnus exchanged the rings.

And it was pretty much the best proposal ever.


	9. The Pink And Silver Jacket

Alec was walking down the dimly lit corridor to the Weapons Room when he saw one of his collegues give him a weird look. This was the fourth one already, and he had barely walked a 100 metres or so into the Institute. Shrugging, Alec just went on his way. He was used to sideways looks and muttered comments ever since he had come out to everyone, and kissed Magnus during his supposed wedding to Lydia.  
  
Alec entered the Weapons Room, and all conversations ceased abruptly. Alec looked around in bewilderment, and that was when Izzy's voice cut through the silence. "What are you wearing Alec? _Is that Magnus's jacket?"_  
  
Alec looked down, and froze in shock. He had gotten dressed in the dark that night, not wanting to disturb Magnus, and had apparently pulled on the wrong jacket. In fact, he had most definitely pulled on the wrong jacket. Because what he was wearing was _bright pink and silver in colour, with glittery purple embroidery._  
  
"Uh...yeah it is Magnus's. Doesn't matter. Tell me about the hunt. Where do we have to go?" He asked, hoping that Izzy understood his urgent need to change the topic.  
  
But apparently little sisters were determined to embarass you in public, irrespective of how much they may love and understand you.  
  
And thats exactly what Izzy did. She began giggling. "You and Magnus have reached the stage of exchanging clothes? Or is it that you have been flinging all your clothes off in a heap every time you visit him in the loft?"  
  
Alec turned beetroot red, but refused to grace that question with an answer. "Isabelle, focus! Tell me about the hunt." He snapped at her, and Jace, taking pity on him probably, placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder to ward her off and briefly outlined the plan to Alec.  
  
The shadowhunters left in groups of threes, targeting different parts of the city. Alec, Izzy and Jace, of course went together. Alec refused to remove the jacket, muttering about how the last time he had done so, the jacket had been lost, and finally found in the corner of the infirmary, sleeves torn and the emblem ripped apart. He also refused to wear a gear jacket on top of Magnus's jacket, since it would just suffocate him. Besides, the jacket had a spell on it to prevent wrinkles. Hopefully it would be able to deflect the demon ichor as well.

And since Alec was pretty much useless at trying to hide in the shadows while walking around in clothes that shone like a disco ball, he became the one to cause distractions while Izzy and Jace prowled around for the kill.  
  
And that night, the Lightwood siblings had the highest demon kills of the month, all credits to Magnus's jacket, which froze the demons in place so badly that they never knew what hit them. All they saw was a flash of pink. A shadowhunter in sparkly clothes standing in front of them. And then nothing at all as Izzy's whip or Jace's seraph blade slashed them to dust.  
  
Alec came back to the Institute to give the report, and then walked back to the door, on his way to Magnus's loft once more. Izzy surreptiously took a picture on her phone, and sent it to Magnus.  
  
And that was how, on Alec's next birthday, he woke up to find multiple life size posters of himself in the pink and silver jacket with the caption, **_The Most Glittery Shadowhunter Of The Year - Alec Lightwood_ **stretched all across the loft. Needless to say, Magnus got a bit more exercise than he had expected that day, as Alec chased him all around the loft and onto the streets of Brooklyn, trying to throttle him for making the poster.


	10. Snowflake

Alec gazed around him at the tiny bits of white floating down, swirling all around him. It was snowing! Alec groaned softly in dismay. He usually hated snow, because of the way it would melt inside his sock, despite his best attempts at preventing it from entering his shoes.  
  
However, nothing could spoil his mood that day. Not even snow. Because he had just announced to everyone that he was dating Magnus Bane. Everytime Alec thought back to how the initial shock on Magnus's face had turned into pure joy, at how Izzy and Jace had announced that they were so proud of him, the wave of relief he felt at putting everything out in the open instead of hiding any longer - it caused an earsplitting smile to stay permanently plastered on his face.  
  
Alec reached out, and watched one tiny snowflake drift downwards and land on his gloved palm. He stared down at its exquisite beauty, and its fragility.  
  
Even now, after such a long time dating Magnus, Alec sometimes felt that their relationship was as beautiful but fragile as the snowflake and could melt away just as easily. He was afraid that Magnus might back out, break up with him again - not a conscious fear, just a thought at the back of his mind.   
  
He looked down at the snowflake, and noticed sadly that its edges had started melting. Just then a gust of cold wind passed over Alec's hand and the snowflake recrystalised, somehow maintaining its perfect shape. Alec looked up for the source of the sudden wind, and saw Magnus standing there, a peculiar expression on his face.  
  
"Do you really think our relationship is so fragile that i might be able to walk away from you easily without getting hurt?" He asked softly, and Alec realised with a sudden stab of panic that he had spoken out loud.  
  
He shook his head rapidly, causing Magnus's figure to bob around dizzyingly. "The larger part of my heart says that our relationship is much, much stronger than the snowflake. That we will always find each other. But.....some of my inner demons still wonder how you might have ever fallen in love with such a boring, law-abiding shadowhunter like me. I mean, I'm just me .... and there's nothing remarkable about me."   
  
Alec looked away, but soon felt a palm against his cheek, ungloved, yet containing all the warmth in the world. "Alexander, you are not boring, and as for law-abiding, your law states that it is illegal to have a shadowhunter-downworlder relationship. And yet here you are. Everything about you is remarkable, and has captured me completely. I have no choice now, but to love you. I can't stop and i dont want to."   
  
Alec had finally met Magnus's eyes and the clear, determined cat eyes looked back steadily at the hesitant blue ones. "As for your inner demons, lets fight them together, Alexander? Just like we preserved the snowflake together, we can fight together and hold on to each other, so that the bond between us never melts away. Okay?"   
  
Alec nodded slightly, and Magnus pressed a kiss to his nose, making him jump and giggle softly. "I'm sorry Magnus..." he began but was interrupted by a finger against his lips.   
  
"Don't be. There is nothing to apologise for. I know it will take time. But I will be right here for you." Magnus insisted, then reached into his pockets to pull on gloves. "Come on. Lets build a snowman!" He announced, and Alec, forgetting all about how much he hated the snow, went along with Magnus to build 2 snowmen, one of which bore runes carved on it with a fallen stick and the other covered with a rainbow palate of glitter, wearing a scarf and possessing cat eyes.  
  
Together Magnus and Alec built the snowmen, depicting clearly the truth of what Magnus had said. If something so fragile as a snowflake, when put together with others of its own kind, can build a massive snow structure, then Magnus and Alec's relationship, which Alec considered to still be fragile, could grow too.   
  
Magnus held on to that hope, and linking hands with Alec, dragged him down the snow covered street for hot chocolate drinks, smiling all the way.


End file.
